Pikmin 4: The Light Within
by ZoltCat
Summary: After being asked by a mysterious woman to return to PNF-404 to take notes on the beasts there, the three heroes of Koppai, accompanied by Olimar, find themselves on the unforgiving planet once more. Wile uncovering dark secrets and hidden truths about each other and the planet, they run into a strange man, whom swears loyalty to the explorers... (See story for rating details)
1. Prologe

**A/N: So I wasn't happy with how my original "Pikmin 4" story turned out, so I'm deleting it, and will start with a fresh idea. I will be keeping the pikmin ideas and some of the enemy ideas. Well, I hope you enjoy. Also, don't ask where I got the new story idea from, because even** _ **I**_ **don't know.**

 **Also, Legend of Zelda references! Because WHY NOT?**

 **Rated T because of the apocalyptic setting and stuff that may happen in the not-so-distant-but-not-so-near-future.**

 **WARNNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOLIRS FOR ALL THREE GAMES. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED ALL THREE GAMES AND DO NOT WISH FOR THEM TO BE SPOILED FOR YOU.**

 _ **Pikmin belongs to Nintendo**_

 _ **Story idea, concepts, and any OCs belongs to ZoltCat (me)**_

 _ **Any references belong to their rightful owners.**_

 _Prologue: Yin and Yang_

Silver raced to the old remains of the house. The wind smacked at the large wolf-like beast whispering to him, _hurry hurry, rush rush_. He had to hurry, for _he_ was coming. Silver had to warn her before it was too late.

She had given almost everything up to _them_ already.

Silver looked up into the darkening sky, remembering an old legend from a long-forgotten land. It had stated that the world was created by three golden goddesses whom left streaks of pink, blue, and green behind them as they fell towards what would be Earth. The legend was partly true. Thee beings with pink, blue, and green light streaking behind them fell from the stars, but Earth was already there, and they were no holy beings.

But they were special, for they had a little bit of her in them, someone they regarded as their foe.

She didn't mean to be their enemy; she was just trying to test their power, courage, and wisdom.

The old run-down house loomed in front of Silver. The wolf-like beast turned around. The darkness caused by _him_ was looming over the horizon, giving Silver little time. He whispered the password to a guard and ran into the house to warn her.

Maybe, just maybe, they can return, and realize their full potential and true destines.

 **A/Np2: Sorry that it's short. Also Silver is not, and I repeat NOT the male referred to in the italics. Silver is a good guy, and the unknown man is the bad guy.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A New Adventure_

Captain Charlie, Brittany, Captain Olimar and Alph have started on a new mission on PNF-404. It's been six months since the koppaits left the planet and returned Olimar home (Louie had mysteriously disappeared before takeoff), and they had mixed feelings about going back. They wanted to check on the pikmin, but there were many beasts on the unforgiving planet, and memories they would rather forget…

The heroes were sent on this mission because an elderly lady asked them to return to the unforgiving planet and take notes on the lifeforms there. She said that her father wanted to have the largest collection of reports on lifeforms in the universe, from the simplest plant to the grandest beast, but sadly he died with only a few hundred to go. This woman was intent on continuing her father's work, but was much too old for space travel by the time PNF-404 was discovered, so she asked the Heroes of Koppai for help. They enlisted the help of one of Hocotate's biologists, non-other than Captain Olimar, and divided how they'll take the notes. Brittany would write everything on the plants and pikmin, Captain Olimar would give a basic overview and sketch, Captain Charlie would take note on strengths and weaknesses, and Alph would take note on social behaver.

 _ **EXPLORATION DAY FIVE**_

 **Alph's POV**

I looked up from my notes on the social behavior of some new wolf-like animals that I dubbed simply "PNF-404 Wolf". Yes, it's a very creative name, I know. There were two of them, a brown one and a silver-gray one. After the brown one left, I studied my remaining subject a little closer, readying my tranquilizer gun. I didn't want to hurt the little guy, but I can't get close to it safely unless I put it to sleep. I aimed… and fired. The wolf jumped with surprise before falling over and passing out. I had to be quick with the next step; we had a limited budget for this mission and the tranquilizers only work for a few minutes. I attached the Tracker Collar around it's neck, turned it on, gave it the nick-name "Silver" on my Tracking App on my KopPad, and high-tailed out of there as the beast woke up.

I was running so fast I was for sure that I would be fine… That is, until I ran into some one. I fell on to the dirt ground, sending up a small dust cloud. I looked up, thinking _Oh crap_ when I saw that it was Captain.

"C-captain!" I blurted out. "I- I'm so sorry!"

Charlie turned around and stated to chuckle. "Alph, there's no need to be sorry." He held out his hand to help me up. "So, what are you running from? Pikmin?"

"Why would I…" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw my pikmin troop running for us. I guess I ran so fast that I out-ran them…. Oops. One of them – a yellow bud – ran right up to me an attempted to slap me through my helmet, earning another chuckle from Charlie. Now you can call me sexist, but if pikmin had genders that yellow one would defiantly be a female.

Still snickering, Charlie finally helped me up. "So, what did you find?" he asked.

"Oh, some wolves… They're a lot like the wolves on Koppai…"

"Except not extinct?"

"Um- err… ya." I stuttered. They all died out when I was twelve, and that was a disaster for me – they're one of my favorite animals.

Charlie gave a look of concern when he realized what he said bothered me. "Sorry Alph… I…"

"It's fine…"

Charlie shook his head. "Anyways, is one of them ready for tracking?"

"Ya… shooting the little guy was really hard for me, though… I mean – I KNOW that it just makes them sleep but still…"

"I take it they're your favorite animal?"

"Well, they're up there – but they're not my number 1."

Charlie started to chuckle again. "Well, OK then. Its goanna be sun-down in a few hours, so can you work a little closer to the Drake? It'd make me feel… less worried…"

I nodded. As captain, we're his responsibility. Anything that happens to us gets pushed on to him… but a small part of me said that that wasn't the only reason why he wanted me closer to the Drake.

 **Captain Charlie's POV**

I watched as Alph nodded and ran off to the S.S Drake, his pikmin doing their best to keep up. _There's only one left_ I thought as I pulled my KopPad out. I checked through the speed dials until I found Captain Olimar's HocoTab ID. The KopPad and the HocoTab are exactly alike, just made to suit their respectful people more.

"Yes, Charlie?" Olimar asked once the call got through.

"I'm sure you know this by now, but it's going to be sun-down in a few hours."

"Oh! Well, my pikmin and I must start heading back to the Drake now shouldn't we?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I was going to ask you." The fellow captain nodded and hung up. With a sigh of relief, I decided to follow my own orders and head to the Drake.

 _ **A/N: I was going to add some more, but decided it's be too much for the first chapter, plus I was WAYYY over dew with this. And yes, I'm still alive, not feeling good, but alive.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**So after nearly a century of not updating, I finally started working on another chapter! YAAAAY! Anyways, read it. That's why you came here, right?**

 _Chapter 2: "They've returned!"_

 _ **Exploration day five, part two.**_

 **Brittany's POV**

I was leaning against a large fir tree that the S.S Drake was positioned by, reading over some notes that I had taken on the Pikmin and the planet's flora. I wasn't a fan of this place. Out of all the names the Drake's computer could have given this place, it had to be the Forest of Shadows. At least the plant life is simple enough to make the start of this mission easier. Just shrubs, evergreens, and the occasional patch of flowers. The weather is quite chilly; warmer than the Distant Tundra, but much cooler than the Twilight River. It's an okay place, but that name – Forest of Shadows. There has to be something here…

I looked up to see Alph running back. "Took you long enough."

He didn't say anything, he just frowned and put his troop of Pikmin back in the Onion. We were silent as we waited for the captains to get back.

"I'd move if I were you." Alph suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"That tree you're leaning against…. There's something off about it. I'd move away from it."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

He only gave me a weird look in response.

The rest of the time we were in complete silence. The only noise was the rustling of the tree branches… huh… normally we'd at least hear the animals as well. Something _was_ off, but I still wasn't gonna move from the tree.

It can't be the tree.

Right?

 **Unknown's POV**

It took forever for the four members to get back to the Silver Dragon. It's hard for me to believe that there's creatures out there that are afraid of it. In essence it's just a flying piece of metal. Okay, I understand why they're scared of it – the koppaits call it a drake. Drake means dragon. But they're really just scarring _themselves_. It does breath fire, but I don't think it's like the Fiery Blowhogs' fire.

At least I had some amusement wile I waited. The blue one could sense me hiding in the tree, but the pink one didn't believe him! I was hoping for a fight, but sitting in this tree was so boring that the petty little argument was entertaining enough.

Once the Silver Dragon took off into flight... well, I did the same. I opened my wings and flew off in another direction. After about an hour of flight, I found The Tree, as the locals call it. It was the only non-fir tree in the Forest of Shadows, a giant Red Oak. Thankfully, Elder Mist was more than happy to let Maw and I stay in there, inside of a hollow.

"Well look who's back." Maw said. "I've missed you _so much_ Venny."

"Hush it with the sarcasm. I got info for Leader." I snapped, causing the Mawdad to chuckle.

"Well, fire away."

"They're back. The special ones."

"They've returned!" Maw said as the armored bug made his way closer. "You know what this means, right?"

"Of coerce, I'm not stupid! We have to go back to Beach City to let Leader know that they're back! I may not like them, but Leader piked those three out of all koppaits for a reason."

The Mawdad smiled. "I'll take the low way if you take the highway!" he said before running out of our hollow.

Well, back to Beach City.

And to leader.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: There is some German in this chapter… just to let you guys know…**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Tree_

 _ **Exploration day six**_

* * *

 **Olimar's POV**

We landed in the Forest of Shadows again. Charlie had us go in pairs of two, he and Alph decided to find out why the PNF-404 Wolf, Silver, disappeared from the map. Brittany and I are just going about the main mission – take notes on the life-forms here. It was such a pain to leave my family again – my boss tearing me from them is bad enough – but instead of fighting for my life or going on a treasure hunt (or making koppaits go on a wild goose chase) I'm doing something that I enjoy. Nothing is more exciting to me than finding out new things on diverse life-forms.

We eventually found a small path that branched of what seemed to be a dead end. After a wile of walking, we found something quite shocking – a large oak in the middle of the pine forest. We walked around it, investigating, when we heard something behind us.

" _Wer bist du?_ _D_ _as ist unser Rasen, raus!_ " It was a new type of Pikmin! It seemed cat-like in appearance, with black fur, ears, tail, yellow eyes, along with a cat-like face! It even had clothing made from leaves and grass. In its hands/paws was a small spear.

" _Ich sagte zu verlassen, Fremde!_ " It shouted. Brittany and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

After a few seconds of silence, the Pikmin growled " _Du hast danach gefragt! Cat Pikmin, Angriff!_ "

A bunch of Cat Pikmin jumped from the bushes and ran towards us. "What are they doing – AHH!" Brittany squealed as an unarmed Cat Pikmin lashed at her, claws extended.

" _Warten Sie eine Muinute… Sie sind die speziellen diejenigen F_ _ü_ _hrer erz_ _ä_ _hlt uns! Stoppen Sie greifen an!_ " One practically screamed, causing the others to stop and step back. This one had a sense of authority about it, and along with a fancy looking spear (well, fancy compared to the others' spears) and slightly different clothing, it also had something attached to the base of it's stem with grass, beads, and shells. It came up to us and instead of speaking in it's foreign language, put it's paw to it's mouth and pulled away, repeating that a few times.

"Umm… do you want us to speak?" Brittany asked.

The Pikmin's eyes widened. "Ah. Me speak little that language." Brittany and I jumped to hear the Pikmin talk to us.

"Umm..." I began. "Why did they attack us?"

"They not recognize you. Also Wade is stupid." It tuned to the other one that gave the attack command, who I realized also had the same strange attire as the one talking to us.

"Why did you stop them? Oh and thanks for stopping them." Brittany added.

"Your welcome." The Cat Pikmin said. "I stopped them because Leader told us about you!"

"Leader?" Brittany and I said at once.

The Pikmin nodded. "Yes. Leader. She plans against bad person." it looked at us dead in the eye. "Leader said you special."

"Oh, well that's nice of her." Brittany said calmly.

"She is nice." The Pikmin nodded. "Oh, what are your names? Mine is Faye."

Brittany smiled. "I'm Brittany, and he's Olimar."

Faye nodded. "Come, Brittany and Olimar. Elder Mist waits for us."

For a moment I thought that this Elder Mist was "Leader" but something told me otherwise. If Elder Mist was "Leader", Faye wold have referred to "Leader" as Elder Mist, right? Eventually, I ended up asking. "Is Elder Mist and 'Leader' the same person?"

"No." Faye said. "Elder Mist leads us. Leader leads _all_ against bad person."

I nodded. "Okay, just making sure." I pondered over who this "Leader" could be until we got closer to the oak. There were small hallows carved into it at the base and one larger one near the crown, along with paths carved into the tree. There were Cat Pikmin everywhere, all in different clothing.

" _Unsere Krirger sind zur_ _ü_ _ckgekehrt!_ " One cried, causing all the others to cheer.

" _Sie sind unsere Verb_ _ü_ _ndenten, nicht unsere Gefangenen._ " Faye told several of the Pikmin, repeating it often as we made our way up the path. Eventually, she turned to us. "Elder Mist lives on top hollow. Big hollow meant for Leader's creatures." We nodded, and continued to follow her to Elder Mist. Most of the other Cat Pikmin with us left our group; only Wade had stayed. We got to the top hollow only for Faye to stop us. "Must let Elder Mist know of the coming of the Special Ones." She said. How "special" did they think we were?"

We waited outside with Wade in complete silence. It was only a few short moments before Faye stepped out. "You may speak with Elder Mist now." She said.

I let Brittany go in first before I went in – manners, of course. The hollow was decorated with shells, beads, pots, and an assortment of other items. There was also a large clock next to a pillow that Elder Mist was sitting on. Her fur was a white color and her eyes were red – an albino. She had the same set of jewelry on the base of her stem as Faye had, with grass, beads, and sells, but it was much longer.

"Ah. So you are two of the three Leader has picked." She said, smiling softly. But the smile quickly faded. "I thought she said pink, blue and green. You wear red." She said, looking at me.

"Oh! Well, you must mean to talk to Alph and Charlie then..." I said.

Elder Mist cocked her head. "Were are they?"

"Looking for a wolf named Silver." Brittany answered.

"Ah. Silver. He's Leader's wolf… but she insists that he is a 'dog'." She chuckled lightly to herself. Before Brittany and I could explain that they may be two different wolves, Elder Mist began talking again. "Any ways, Leader wants to talk to you. Venny and Maw already said that they knew of you, but had to leave before meeting you – they had to let Leader know, and it's a long way to Beach City, were Leader lives."

"Oh! Are they Cat Pikmin?"

"No… they're Leader's creatures. They stay at the Shelter in Beach City, protecting Leader, but sometimes Venny and Maw leave to send out messages and what-not." She turned to the large clock and checked the time. "I'm afraid that it is time for you to leave. It was a pleasure meeting you both, even if only Brittany was the one Leader told me about."

Brittany and I bid our fair-wells to Elder mist and exited the hollow. Wade had left, but Faye had waited for us. "The villagers are still not… used to you guys. Me will escort you out." Brittany and I nodded, and followed Faye out of the Cat Pikmin's home.

* * *

 **Charlie's POV**

So far, Alph and I have had no luck finding Silver. He was the only PNF-404 Wolf (what a mouth-full) that had a tracker on it, and I doubt that Alph would want to 'hurt' another wolf. We looked in all potential hiding spaces, but to no avail.

"Hey, Charlie, check this out!" I heard Alph call. I turned around, and what did we find but foot prints! They weren't like our's, meaning it had to be someone else's. We followed them for a little wile when we found a man, sitting and wounded.

I gasped. "Come on Alph, help me get him to the Drake." I ran over to him, checking his wounds. He had a gash on his left arm and bite marks up and down his arms and legs.

"W-who are you?" he shakily asked.

"A friend." I looked over to Alph, who hadn't moved an inch. "ALPH!" I snapped. "Help me get him up!" He blinked, shock his head, and ran over. We picked him up, and half dragged, half carried him to the drake.

* * *

By the time we got back to the Drake, it was almost sun-down. Brittany and Olimar helped us get the man in the Drake. We put him in an extra room, and Olimar patched him up. We could only hope that he'd be okay.

"So... what did you guys find?" Alph asked, looking at Olimar and Brittany.

"We found a new type of pikmin!" Olimar exclaimed. "They're much more advanced than the other types!" He and Brittany took turns describing them in hurried, exited voices. I had to cut their story shot, explaining that today was a long day, and tomorrow would be longer, so we had to go to bed. They nodded, and we all called in an early night.

* * *

 **A/N pt2: Sorry that this one took so long, my writing program was glitching out. XP I eventually just uploading the un-finished copy and completed it with FanFiction's editing thing. That's why the ending's so short; I wrote the entirety of "Charlie's POV" With FanFiction.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for the absence. School started, so I'm sure you all know what that means… yay...**

 _Chapter 4: Donovan_

 _ **Exploration day seven**_

 **Alph's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming. Forcing my self out of bead, I began to get ready for the day. All seemed to be just fine – until I walked into the main hub of the Drake. There he was, still wrapped in gauze, that man that Charlie rescued. Much like the tree from the other day that Brittany had leaned against, there was something off about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was but I knew for sure it was there – a dark secret. How I knew was beyond me.

I just knew.

"Hey, Alph! Come over here and meet our… guest." Charlie called over.

I entered the main hub, trying not to look too dis-trusting of the man. "Hello, sir. I'm Alph, the engineer of this vessel." I introduced my self without sounding to dark, thankfully.

The man smiled. "I'm Donovan, foot soldier for the WDA army." His hair was scoot-black, his skin was tan (made even darker by the layer of grime, eww) and the funny thing was that his irises weren't clear like those of anyone from the Stelo Manĝaĵo star system. They had a color – a cloudy grey.

"Oh really? What does WDA stand for?"

Donovan looked down. "That's information I'm not allowed to discolse to any one. Not that it matters anymore – evry one else is dead." The word "dead" hung in the air for almost an enternity.

"I-i'm sorry to hear that, Donovan." Brittany cooed, breaking the glass-like silence.

"We were fightinga golden freak of nature, and it innalated us all in one fell swoop… save for me of corse…"

We all tensed up at "golden freak of nature".

"D-do you mean th-the Plasma W-wraith, sir?" Olimar asked.

Donovan shrugged. "I wouldn't know, sir. We just called it a golden freak. It looked a bit like a golden blob."

Charlie nodded. "Then it just may be what we've dubbed the Plasma Wraith. It kiddnaped Olimar here about half a year ago. Why, we just don't know."

The foot soldier shook his head. "I can't blame ya for not knowing why – that thing is harder to read than Leonardo Da Vinci's journal."

We didn't know who "Leonardo Da Vinci" was, but we didn't ask.

"Well, it's about time we start our day, eh?" Charlie suddnly spoke. "Donovan, you can stay here and rest up a bit – we're just gonna head out."

"Charlie!" Brittany suddnley snapped. "You can't possibaly even think about leaving this wonded man here all alone! One of us should stay and take care of him!"

"She's right, you know" Olimar added.

Charlie looked at both of them. "Wel, allright. Alph; you can stay and take care of Donovan here. Olimar; you can take some pikmin and find some beasts to studdy. Brittany; you can come with me to check out the cat pikmin – then we can find something else to do if we get done early."

I tried to cut in, asking if instead I could go out, but was cut-off by Brittany and Olimar saying "Yes sir!" in a highly optimistic tone.

"Well, Alph?" Charlie asked, clearly wanting my response.

"Yes sir..." I grumbled, obviously leaving the others stunned.

"Well… okay then."

And with that, they left the S.S Drake.

 **Sorry that the chapter is so short, I have another story idea in mind that I have to write plus I was waaaayyy overdue with this. I still hope you liked this anyways! Bye!**


End file.
